Buffalo WHR-HP-GN
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Buffalo / WHR-HP-GN __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = FDI-09101567-0 CPU Type = Atheros AR7240 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 400MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = ? Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power = 5V/2.3A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = ? Serial Port = 1 JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 SP2 - build 13406 - 20091207 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Atheros WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = ??? IEEE 802.11a/b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *HOWTO flash the Buffalo WHR-HP-GN *buffalo WHR-HP-GN *WHR-HP-GN and Buffalo branded DD-WRT 14512 is FLAKY!!! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! 1. Connect computer via switch PC Switch WHR-HP-GN 2. cmd => ping -t -w 10 192.168.11.1 3. tftp > browse file xxxx.tftp (download from dd-wrt website) 4. unplug the WHR-HP-GN, and then switch on the WHR-HP-GN 5. Count 1 to 9 (count the response time in cmd) and hit the button (in tftp program) NOTE>>> You need to find the exact time to hit the button... if not success, try again with another different waiting time Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting Per LOM Set your pc to static ip 192.168.11.2, netmask 255.255.255.0, gateway 192.168.11.1 open a cmd window and type arp -s 192.168.11.1 ro:ut:er:ma:c open your tftp program, enter filename, destination ip and set retries to 100. Don't start the tftp transfer yet. (Destination is the router at 192.168.11.1) Power on the router, wait 5 seconds and then start the tftp transfer at the pc. It will normally take another 5-10 seconds before the transfer starts. The above works for WHR-HP-G300N which is basically the same router as WHR-HP-GN JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Buffalo Category: Fix Me!